The present invention relates to dismountable beds, in particular with sliding side panels. The invention more particularly relates to beds, in particular beds for children, in which the side panels, the head and foot panels and the matress support may be assembled or disassembled in a very simple and quick manner.
Several beds are already known in the prior art which comprise side panels, head and foot panels which may be taken to pieces. These beds however generally have many drawbacks as to the mode of assembling and disassembling the different panels. The assembly of these beds generally necessitates connecting elements such as bolts, screws, pins or drags, which often require the use of special tools to operate the assembly or disassembly of the panels. The assembly or disassembly steps are therefore often relatively uneasy and time consuming. Furthermore, the connecting elements conventionally used, and which are relatively complicated, do not present all the security qualities which could be expected, in particular as concerns an absolute impossibility of disassembly of the bed in the case the child which is in the bed would attempt, unconsciously or while playing, to dismantle the bed.